Guild
Unlike a team, guilds are a non-temporary group of people you can chat, party or make friends with. Guilds may be focused on anything or nothing at all. Guild requirements may be determined by the Chairperson and Elders. Guild chat is indicated by the yellow text in your chatbox. The guild window can be accessed by pressing + . There are many existing guilds in the game already. For information on guilds that may be recruiting, try broadcasting in Eversun City. Creation Requirements *A team of 6 guildless players level 20+ *A fee of 40,000 gold If you wish to create a guild, take the team to the Guild Master (X:415, Y:244) in Collington and pay the fee. Make sure you are satisfied with the spelling of your guild name as you cannot change it unless you disband and pay again. All 6 party members will now have their own position in the guild, with the team leader becoming the Chairperson. A system announcement will be broadcast saying that your guild has been established. Historical note: In 2008, the maximum guild capacity was reached on the Aeria's Onyx server in 2008. The guild capacity was increased to 768 for both Aeria servers, along with the guild creation fee being raised from 40k to 100k.https://web.archive.org/web/20090331190624/http://domo.aeriagames.com/node/1747 Positions If the Chairperson has not logged on in 30 days, the system will transfer their position to the Elder that has contributed the most guild fame. A guild will automatically be disbanded if the Chairperson leaves and there is no appropriate person to take over. Any guild member that has been inactive for at least 180 days will be automatically kicked. * Cannot remove those at a higher or equal position as them. ** Branch heads can only assign members to their own branch. *** Member includes Advanced Members, Normal Members and Members Guild levels The Chairperson of the guild must visit the Guild Master (X:415, Y:244) in Collington and pay the fee each time they wish to level up the guild. Guild rankings are displayed on the Billboards in Eversun North, Eversun South, Darkdale and Collington. Raising the guild level brings various benefits at different guild levels. At level 2 you can access your private warehouse and personal bank. A guild message will be shown when the guild has reached its fame limit. Guild fame Fame to level up the guild can be achieved in one of the following ways: *Completing Eversun Elder Missions (awards up to 9 guild fame for a whole set) *Completing Darkdale Elder Missions (awards up to 25 guild game for a whole set) *Completing Mirror Quest Missions 5, 6 and 7 (recommended level 38+, each mission gives 10 guild fame) *Becoming a teacher and leveling up your student to level 20 (awards up to 4 guild game depending on student's enrollment level) *Completing the Guild quest, Protect the Darkdale Mines, awards the guild with 15 fame *Guild Reputation Scrolls are awarded from the Tigerman's Lair, Tricksy Turtle's Lair, Crossbone Blademaster's Lair, Black Widow's Lair, Fiery-Eyed Jimmy's Lair, Garnet Godwin's Lair, Northern Turtle Lair, Southern Vermilion Lair, and Trial Tower quests. Guild Cottage The Guild Cottage is a private area for guild members and can be accessed via the Guild Crystal in each city. Despite locations in each city, there is only one guild cottage, not four. Within each cottage is a Banker, a Recycling Brother and Guild Crystal to access the guild bank and warehouses. However, guild warehouses are only available when the guild level has been raised to 2. Guild quests Currently in the English version, the only guild quest is the Protect the Darkdale Mines, given by the Darkdale Miners' Union President at X:160 Y:171 in Darkdale. In this quest, your guild must defeat One-Eyed Warriors (level 65 178,300HP) and Madam Malachite (level 70 4,931,582HP). The unavailable guild quests are Save the Tranquilton Hostages (requires 10,000 gold and 100 fame, 40hr restart) and The Challenge of the Phoenix. Guild Salary The guild window keeps track of how long you have been online in a month and in a single session, if you log out your online time will be added to the monthly time. With this monthly time spend online you can get useful items/points by deciding to turn the time into Guild Coin by taking salary or contribute it to the guild. Guild Coin can only be taken at a specific time each month, between 5th and 10th. To be able to take salary you need to be in the guild for atleast 7 days, and have more then 1 hour in your online time of this month. The amount of coins you get is depending on your online time of this month, contribution (both fame and point), rank, the guilds level and your joining date. However, donating too many time points at a time ends up reducing your Guild Coin salary. If you contribute your time spend online to the guild, every hour spend online will turn into 1 time point. These time points turn into the skill points the guild needs to level up the Guild skills. Guild skills Active skills Passive skills Guild Castles Each guild has an opportunity to take over a Guild Castle, a private area for guilds who own them. Guild castles are located in certain field maps across the world. There are various merits for owning a guild castle, such as an Ironmonger-type NPC, a Mailbox, a Recycling Brother, a Banker, and Mr. & Mrs. Marshall the Banker. Every Sunday, a Guilded Blade will spawn in a chest in each guild castle. References External links *Guild forums on SubaGames * Category:Basics